


Flight of the Hippogriff

by tinasnewt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, FBAWTFT, Fluff, Flying, Hippogriffs, Implied Death, Implied Pregnancy, newtina, they literally fly one, uhh have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinasnewt/pseuds/tinasnewt
Summary: Newt and Tina visit his mother’s home, and an encounter with an old friend sends them soaring...+





	Flight of the Hippogriff

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I’ve been working on this for awhile now. Hope you enjoy!

"And here are the stables where we keep the hippogriffs. It's quaint, but they're allowed to roam free whenever they please. As long as they come back home, that is," Mrs. Scamander explained, walking past an enclosure where a few hippogriffs lay on the ground, a covered roof above them to keep the blazing sun from overheating them. She pointed toward the largest hippogriff, brown and boisterous. "This one gave Newt quite a fright ten years ago, around this time. He had come out to feed him, and the hippogriff was gone. It came back though, like they always do. Unlike my son..."

     "Mother," Newt interjected, shooting Tina an apologetic look. "You know I'm busy with my manuscript and all, I rarely see Tina as it is. And we're married!" He explained, though Mrs. Scamander merely pursed her lips in response. Newt had meant what he said; it was extremely difficult to travel all the way to London from New York, especially with his book needing even more revisions, and Tina's recent promotion to second in command. Plus the rising travel fare and their applications being denied. The last time the couple had been, as Mrs. Scamander put it, blessed with her presence, was in June when they'd married. It was September, and due to a high increase in demand for Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Newt had been forced to finish writing revisions as quickly as he could so the schools were providing the pupils with the most accurate information as possible. And with Grindelwald's rising power, Tina was swamped at work trying to assign aurors from both America and England to work as security at Hogwarts and Ilvermorny. Theseus, Newt's brother, had personally asked her to perform the task (more to alleviate his workload, but Tina accepted without hesitation anyway. She was always willing to help out with her job, and especially with her new family members. It provided a chance to bond, though Theseus rarely had to approve of her work. He usually just signed the papers stating his consent and the aurors were sent off).

  Mrs. Scamander sighed. "Oh, I know, I just miss my two boys dearly. Theseus won't even write to me anymore... I'm sure he's spoken to you, Tina, more than he's spoken to me in a long while. I suppose he's much too important to speak with his poor, old mother anymore," She scoffed, watching as two hippogriffs nipped at each other playfully.  It was true, Theseus just hadn't found the time to write to his mother, even though she only lived a few blocks away. He was much too busy caring for his wife Leta and their two sons, Nicholas and Joseph. "I remember Newt and Theseus would always fight about whose turn it was to ride the hippogriffs... I could never allow them to ride together, one of the two would push the other off and I wouldn't've appreciated a trip to St. Mungo's... oh, Newt, you should take Tina on a ride! I'm sure you'd love to remember your days as a boy..."

    Tina turned to face Newt curiously, wondering what he would say about his mother's suggestion. She, personally, wanted to go for a ride, but had never done so. She'd tried out the Quodpot team in her sixth year at Ilvermorny but didn't return to play the in her final year due to too many incidents where the Quod was thrown at her and had exploded in her face. Her flight experience was limited to just that, and a semester of lessons in her first year. Tina smiled fondly at the memory, remembering walking around the grand hallways of Ilvermorny, how the tall and dark walkways had intimidated her at first but had grown to be her second home. Newt looked at Tina, and he sighed inwardly. She had that wild gleam in her eye that she always got when she was up to do something adventurous and dangerous. Tina smiled at him wildly, and Newt turned to face his mother, a slight objection at the tip of his tongue, but his mother had already run off, freeing a hippogriff from the stable. "On you go now, yes, come on Rushhook, I know you've missed Newt..." Mrs. Scamander led the giant creature toward them, stopping about ten feet away. Newt looked at his old friend, trying to keep himself from grinning. As much as he hated to admit it, he had missed the hippogriffs that resided at his mother's small cottage. And his mother, of course. But there was a certain nostalgia to revisiting places that vivid memories of your childhood stood out in, Newt couldn't deny that. He'd spent a good chunk of his pre-Hogwarts years sitting in the stables, looking over the hippogriffs while reading textbook after textbook about magical creatures. Newt glanced back at Tina, and her face shone with a familiar sense of excitement and wonder. He'd seen that look once before, the first time she'd visited his case, after they'd finally caught the last creature that had escaped his enclosure. She'd been so gentle with the baby occamys, placing their mother in the nest with the utmost gentleness. It was a side of her only Newt understood."Now, Tina, I'm going to assume you don't have much experience with hippogriffs. They're very proud of themselves, and you mustn't disrespect them; they hold themselves to the highest levels of authority. You have to walk to them slowly, then bow. If it bows back you're allowed to pet it, and perhaps ride it... since you'll be with Newt, Rushhook will allow you to. If he doesn't bow back, which I doubt, you must walk away. They do not like to be bothered. Now go on, Tina, introduce yourself."

Newt watched as Tina took a few steps toward the winged creature, and when she was three feet away she bent at her waist, bowing toward the creature. She watched it timidly, hoping it would trust her. None of Newt's creatures had disliked her, however it took some of them awhile to trust her. It was only protocol; after all, she had turned them in to MACUSA. Rushhook stared at her with enormous, yellow eyes, examining her carefully before bending his front knees and bowing back, his head ducked low. Tina erupted in a smile, walking quickly, yet cautiously, toward the hippogriff, stroking it's beak before sending a triumphant smile Newt's way. The hippogriff blinked, watching Newt carefully. He would almost say it's eyes were narrowed at him. Mrs. Scamander had run off to make tea, so Newt couldn't ask her what the matter was. Rushhook was just fine with Tina, and he and Newt had been so close when Newt was a boy. Newt took a few steps toward the creature and bowed. He waited, but the creature stood still, its eye still on Newt, watching him like a hawk. "Rushhook," Newt said, a smile on his face. He'd figured that the hippogriff was just playing a game with him, yet it still stared at him, stone cold. Tina had stopped petting it, instead she looked between the two of them, her brow furrowed. "Rushhook," he said again, though his voice was softer, and Tina could tell by his tone he was hurt. She watched as the creature continued to stand his ground, refusing to acknowledge Newt in any way. Newt took another step toward the hippogriff, though he raised his hands in defense. "Rushhook, you know I had to leave, and mother would never let me take you with. Not for a war," Newt explained, almost pleading with the stubborn creature. "And by the time the war was over I had to travel around for my research. Mother explained to you that I was unable to come back. But I did, Rushhook. I came back. I'm not going to allow you to let years of friendship go to waste." The hippogriff blinked, it's wings quivering as they flapped slightly, a few specks of dust flying off of them, though he continued to glare at Newt. "That's it, Rushy, you remember me, when I was a boy, all of those fun days we spent in the sun together. Remember when we played at the lake, and you sent a wave of water at me with your wing? Or how every morning I'd take you for a walk through the forest? I know it's been a long time, dear friend, but I know you remember. And I'm the same boy as I was back then, just bigger now. See... see, Rushy? I've missed you." Tina watched as Newt slowly made his way over to the creature, who had given way and allowed Newt to stroke his beak. "There, there, now how do you say for old time's sake, we go on a ride?" 

The hippogriff flapped his wings at that, squawking and bucking it's head up and down and stomping. Newt smiled at his old friend and nodded toward Tina. She climbed onto Rushhook's back, grasping at the gray feathers that covered his body. When she had finally pulled herself up and regained her balance, she slid back a few inches, allowing Newt room to hoist himself up in front of her, digging his hands into the soft feathers of Rushhook's neck. "Right, now how this is going to work... you're going to have to hold on tight, Tina, if you fall off-"

"I won't fall, Newt. I can hold myself up. Or-" Tina twirled her finger in the air, using it to resemble her wand- "I can cast arresto momentum, and I'll hit the ground without a scratch." She reassured him, though the look he gave her proved he was still apprehensive she could do so. "I'll hold on just to alleviate your worries. Though you often say 'worrying means you suffer twice.'" Tina grinned behind him, obviously teasing, though Newt didn't seem to get the hint. He'd simply exhaled loudly and gripped the back of the hippogriff, muttering something about how he'd rather not worry at all. He nudged the side of the hippogriff with his foot, and Rushhook began to run as fast as he could, knocking Tina forward and against Newt's back, which she grabbed tightly as the wind whipped her hair around. Her stomach dropped, and suddenly she was soaring up, up, up into the sky, the blue horizon surrounding her as Mrs. Scamander's small home grew to be the size of an ant. It was an odd sensation; Tina had expected it to be evocative to flying on a broom, however that was not the case. She laughed loudly, her eyes squinting in delight as the wind whipped past her ears. "We're flying, we're really flying!" Tina thought aloud, shifting her body to the right so she could get a clear view of Newt's face. He was smiling, his hands grabbing dozens of feathers to keep himself steady. He said something back to her, but she couldn't hear him over her screaming as the hippogriff dove down, jolting back up as it descended to the top of a forest. Tina watched the ground beneath her turn into a blend of browns and greens, the hippogriff's wings sending branches and leaves flying into the air. It continued it's descent before a clearing in the forest revealed a large lake. It sparkled in the sunlight, bright blue and white. 

"I used to visit this lake as a child. Theseus and I would look for merfolk here, but we could never find any. Just some nasty grindylow, though they kept to themselves most of the time. Sometimes we'd bring Rushhook and he'd play with us, but mother would always catch us in the act. My father never cared much, but after he... My mother was always more strict," Newt explained. The hippogriff continued it's descent, and Tina found her grip on Newt's jacket loosening, her muscles untensing as Rushhook flew over the water, his talons dragging through the liquid, spraying Newt and Tina's legs and creating ripples behind them. Tina let go of Newt, carefully sitting up straight. Newt reached behind himself to grab her, thinking she had fallen, but when he turned around he saw that her arms spread wide in a T shape, her eyes closed a brilliant smile on her face. She looked beautiful in this light, and the sparkling water and forest behind her made the scene so ethereal. Newt felt himself fall in love all over again. Rushhook lurched and Tina fell forward, nearly losing her balance, but Newt caught her. "I've got you, Tina," he said, one arm gripping Rushhook's feathers, the other wrapped around Tina, helping her steady herself. She clung to him as Rushook turned sharply, reversing the path he was going, heading back to Mrs. Scamander's estate. With a lot of difficult adjustment, and two more brief moments of almost falling, the two had made it so Tina was in front and Newt was behind her. She watched as the forest grew closer, finding the sight much more breathtaking now that she didn't have to strain to see. The sun had begun to set, illuminating the sky into a blend of oranges, reds, and pinks. The water still sparkled, and Tina concluded that there had to be ancient traces of magic in it for it to continue shining like that as the sky darkened. Mrs. Scamander's home appeared through a cloud, and Rushhook began his descent once more. Tina felt Newt wrap his arms around her- more to keep her from falling than to steady himself- and she felt an overwhelming sense of familiarity and safety. The hippogriff landed with a thud, slowing it's pace. Newt slid off of it's back first, taking Tina's hand and helping her jump down. Tina bowed in front of Rushhook again, and Newt chuckled.

"What?" She said defensively, leading the hippogriff back to his stable. "I was being respectful, your mother said that they have high expectations. I was only following what she told me to do." Tina opened the gate, watching Rushhook with awe before closing it, stroking the silky feathers on his neck as a goodbye.

"Yes, dear," Newt said, walking toward her and patting the hippogriff.

"Well, good, because I was thinking that we could do well with two new additions," Tina said, a playful glint in her eye.

"Tina, you haven't even had the-"

"I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about getting a hippogriff." Tina turned to face Newt, eyeing the case that laid against the backdoor of Mrs. Scamander's cottage. She could see the woman through a window, bustling about the kitchen. "Now I think it's time we share the big news."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it means so much! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Much love! <3


End file.
